Imperator
by xBenou
Summary: Petit texte d'à peine plus de 1000 mots qui retrace la vie de Nero lorsqu'elle décide de réveler son nom au Master qu'elle accompagne pendant la Guerre du Saint Graal. (léger girlxgirl)


Bonsoir. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Fate, étant donné que je ne suis ce jeu/anime que depuis quelques mois tout au plus. Etant passionnée d'histoire, le personnage de Nero m'a marqué (et ce n'est pas le seul). Je me spécialise dans les études historiques de l'antiquité et depuis quelques jours, ce texte sur Nero me trottait en tête. Je sais que c'est également un des personnages favoris de ma meilleure amie donc si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce texte !

Celui ci est né d'un désir d'écriture lyrique, historique et romantique. La vie et l'histoire de Néron est très complexe et je me suis donc permise des facilités historiques pour écrire ce court texte. Ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre même si j'ai essayé de coller à l'histoire le plus possible. Aussi, Néron est un homme, mais le personnage de Nero une femme. Les quelques rares marques de féminin dans la fin du texte sont donc importantes. Lorsque je parle au masculin il faut imaginer Nero la Saber, et non Néron l'homme. Comme je parle du point de vue de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de garder le pronom masculin, mais il s'agit bien du personnage de Nero, la femme, dont je parle.

Deuxièment, les mélanges de temps entre le présent, le futur et le passé sont délibérés. Je sais que ça peut paraitre déconcertant mais je trouve qu'un tel mélange correspond bien à l'univers de Fate qui mélange lui même le passé avec le présent vers le futur.

Présence de Hakuno x Nero, vous êtes prévenus. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Imperator -

• **IMPERATOR NERO CLAVDIVS CAESAR AVGVSTVS GERMANICVS** •

Avec lui, ce clôt la lignée des Julio-Claudiens. Empereur au destin tragique, un amant aux milles visages. L'Histoire ne se souviendra de toi, Impérator, qu'à travers l'exagération de tes défauts et de tes échecs. De par tes amours passionnés et des décès familiaux. Qu'as-tu donc fait, Mon Roi, pour ainsi abhorré par tes contemporains ? D'être si détesté de Suétone, ou encore de Tacite, dans les décennies qui te suivirent ?

Retracer ton histoire et en démêler le vrai du faux serait une tâche bien ardue que je doute être capable de conter. J'écoute ton coeur néanmoins, toi qui te confie à ce Master qui te rappelle tant ta Rome bien aimée. Ah, Nero ! Nul doute que tu as été un _Augustus_ digne de ton Empire et de tes villes si longtemps louées d'éloges ! Ton administration et tes compagnes étaient incontestablement victorieuses. Logique est ta classe Saber, lorsque l'on parcoure ton histoire militaire. Ta politique étrangère fut extrêmement favorable à ton peuple, tes réformes monétaires si profitable à l'économie.

Comment alors, t'a-t-on poussé au suicide ? La question brûle les lèvres de ce Master qui te rappelle tant tes anciens amours. La décadence des assassinats familiaux, les scandales romantiques ou bien encore enjeux politiques ? Où a commencé ta chute, Empereur ? Faut il remonter plus loin dans ton histoire, lors de l'accablant incendie de ta très chère capitale, en Juillet 64 ?

Terrible et calamiteux accident, ou bien crime contre l'humanité. A une époque où tu te recueilles sur tes racines à Antium, ton peuple souffre et hurle d'un amer désastre. Que de vies perdues, de bâtiments de cendre et d'art calcinés ! Tu ravales tes larmes de rage, Mon Roi, et tu rentres précipitamment à ta si Grande Rome. Tu ouvres les portes de ton palais, accueilles tes citoyens dépourvus d'habitations. Très vite, de ton optimisme habituel, tu rebondis ; tu reconstruiras Rome, plus large, plus grande, plus belle encore ! Mais ta personnalité est trop en décalage par rapport aux autres, mon pauvre Roi.

Et l'Histoire se souviendra de toi comme le cruel commanditaire des braises ravageant ta si bien aimée Rome.

Les gestes doux de ce Master se suspendent lorsque tu contes ce tragique événement. Par quel dieu ta destinée fut elle si haï ? Elle reconnaît en toi cette force à toute épreuve, cette volonté de vouloir redresser ton peuple et ta ville qui, pourtant, te fera défaut. Et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu sens que tu as l'opportunité de dévoiler ton nom à ce Master qui te rappelle tant pourquoi tu aimes les Humains.

Mais tu te retiens et tu continues ton récit, Empereur, parce que ce Master a le droit de te connaître. Mais où continuer, toi qui en à peine trente ans, a eut une vie sans pareil ? Ah, comment passer à côté de l'art de ton âme ? Dégradant pour ton époque, mais si sensible aujourd'hui. De la musique et des chants, en passant par la dramaturgie et la comédie. Ah, que ton sourire était étincelant ! Ce Master qui tient tant à toi, se fera la réflexion que ton sourire n'a visiblement jamais perdu de sa beauté.

Et bien sûr, quel brise coeur pour toi, ô Mon Roi, que de réaliser la trahison d'anciens camarades. Ecarté de ta cours certes, mais cela justifie-t-il la félonie de ton très cher Sénèque ? Qu'il est dur pour toi de les envoyer à la mort, même si celle ci semble t'avoir accompagnée toute ta vie. Douce et cruelle compagne pour un être tel que toi, comparable aux étoiles qui bercent notre très chère Terre mère.

Tu te mets à apprécier ta solitude, alors que tes amours disparaissent de ta vie, mon pauvre Empereur. Ce Master qui te rappelle tant la chaleur humaine enlace tes épaules, comme pour te faire passer le message que tu n'es plus seule. Belle ironie, pour un Servant qui est déjà morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tu continues, parce qu'il reste quelque chose que tu dois lui raconter. Parce que ta solitude te suivra jusque dans la Mort, bien que celle ci fut ta suppléante pendant trois décennies. Le Sénat te renie, Impérator, et te condamne au supplice des parricides. Mais tu refuses une telle mort - et oh ! Comme ce Master ne peut que te comprendre. Abandonné de tous, tu te réfugieras dans la maison de campagne de Phaon, ton fidèle affranchi. Alas, le glas sonne, mon pauvre Roi !

« _Le galop des coursiers résonne à mes oreilles _» ; et en ce triste jour de Juin 68, tu succomberas de ta propre main, de la lame fraîche de ta dague sur ta peau encore si pulsative, lorsque finalement, tu tomberas comme les pétales d'une rose qui se répand sur le sol. Tu meurs sans famille, sans héritier. Ta damnatio memoriae voté par le Sénat maudira ta mémoire et tu ne réveilleras que des siècles plus tard, lors de ta première Guerre du Saint Graal. Tu renaîtras alors en tant que Saber et tu prendras de nouveau les armes.

A la fin de ce conte tragique, tu te tais n'ayant pas encore dévoilé ton nom. Mais ce Master l'a sans doute déjà deviné, et tu l'appréhende. Ah, que tu aimes ce Master, qui te rappelle tant la douceur des femmes de ton époque. Tu ne vois que de la compassion dans ses prunelles, et tu t'y perds, alors que ta voix s'éteint dans ta gorge. Master caresse tes cheveux, avant de descendre sur ta joue, avec une douceur qui t'était étrangère depuis bien longtemps. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'entendre ses mots, parce que ce Master est le tien. Ton Master te comprend, t'aime, et te soutiens, ce qui t'a cruellement manqué pendant si longtemps.

Tu te demandes si c'est juste de se laisser aller aux sentiments en pleine Guerre du Saint Graal. Elle et toi, vous pouvez disparaître n'importe quand. Rien ne garantit votre victoire, ni votre défaite. Tu sais en bon stratège militaire que les sentiments n'ont pas leurs places sur un champ de bataille. Pourtant, cette fois, tu fais une exception. Pour ce Master que tu chéris tant.

Ton nom n'est toujours pas révélé lorsque vos lèvres se relient dans un geste charnel, mais tendre. Ah, Empereur, depuis combien de temps ton corps a-t-il oublié les sensations corporelles? Ce baiser n'a rien de sensuel, il est doux. Sans doute parce ton Master elle, n'est pas aussi expérimentée que toi. Pourtant, ça te parait comme le plus beau baiser que tu as partagé de toute ton existence. Ta voix semble retrouver ses fonctions lorsque vous vous séparez et, armée de ton plus beau sourire, tu reprends la parole.

« **Mon nom est Nero Claudius, Master.** »

Ce Master entremêlent vos doigts et te répond d'un sourire qui fait rater un battement à ton coeur, qui cogne fort contre ta poitrine indiscutablement féminine, pour te répondre les mots qui scellent votre pacte silencieux.

«** Je suis Kishinami Hakuno. Nous resterons toujours ensembles, Nero.** »

* * *

Notes -

1) Selon Suétone, avant sa mort, Néron citera un vers de "L'Iliade", faisant référence aux cavaliers venus pour l'arrêter et lui faire subir sa condamnation. (le galop [...])

2) Damnation Memoriae : Condamnation post-mortem qui consiste à effacer quelqu'un de l'histoire.


End file.
